


sleepless

by jjomiomi



Series: jj's asanoya week 2020! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 7, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, asahi is such a sap, asanoya week 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: Maybe it was just the night, or the way Noya looked curled up in his arms, but Asahi always found himself getting sappy in moments like these.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: jj's asanoya week 2020! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	sleepless

Noya had officially given up on fixing Asahi’s sleep schedule. 

There were a good few months there when Nishinoya spent at least half an hour each night trying to pester Asahi into coming to bed with him. It worked more than once; It's not like Asahi wasn't tempted by the offer, especially when Noya was luring him in with something other than sleep. But most nights, Asahi had to shoo him off, insisting he would be in bed in just a few minutes, that he just had to finish this stitch or finalize this design or something else that would end up taking way longer than he said it would. 

At some point, Noya had stopped trying, was now resigned to kissing Asahi on the forehead before bed and urging him to “get some rest soon, okay?” before leaving him in the studio, completely aware that it would be hours before he joined him. 

Asahi was glad of it, because he did his best work at times like these, just after the sun had fallen. He usually stayed there until long past midnight. It wasn't on purpose; The work just sucked him in, and by the time he realized what time it was it was too late. 

Most nights ended up like this one, where Asahi wiped his eyes and leaned back and read the clock on the wall that said it was nearly two in the morning. He got up from his chair and moved mindlessly to the bedroom, finally feeling the exhaustion catching up with him. 

Noya was asleep, of course. he was on his stomach, arms splayed out and blanket already kicked down around his ankles, snoring softly with his mouth open against the pillow. 

Asahi always loved Noya like this, strangely serene and quiet compared to the way he was when he was awake. It was rare for him to ever stop moving long enough for Asahi to get a good look at him, during the day. But at night Asahi had a chance to simply stop and stare for a moment, to take him in. 

Asahi tried to tiptoe his way across the room, as quiet as possible, and slip under the covers without Noya noticing him. He almost thought he got away with it, too, as he lowered himself to the bed and started to settle. 

But then Noya was shifting beside him and turned to face Asahi, blinking up at him. “Finally,” he mumbled, his sleepy grin taking over. “You always take forever to come to bed.”

Asahi laughed softly and pulled his arms around Noya. “Sorry,” he sighed, “I’m here now.”

Noya grumbled something that Asahi couldn't quite make out and pulled himself as close as he could, burying his head against his chest. “‘S okay,” he said, and then he was closing his eyes again, seemingly asleep. 

Maybe it was just the night, or the way Noya looked curled up in his arms, but Asahi always found himself getting sappy in moments like these. 

He smiled down at him as he started to card a hand through Noya's hair. “You're so beautiful,” he sighed, barely more than a whisper. “I love you so much.”

He brushed Noya's hair from his forehead and leaned down to place a kiss in the freed space. “I’m so lucky to have you,” he continued, unable to stop himself, because sometimes all that fondness started to make his heart ache, and he couldn't resist saying something. 

Noya cracked open an eye, then, and Asahi paused, knew he was caught.

“I love you more,” Noya said. He tossed an arm over his hip and tangled their legs together, drawing as close as he could. 

Asahi laughed and finally lowered his head to rest above Noya's. "I doubt it," he said. He brought his arm down to Noya’s back and rubbed soothingly up and down, drawing circles with his fingers. “Good night, Yuu.”

Noya didn’t answer, just melted into Asahi’s arms and let his eyes close, starting to breathe steadily again. 

Asahi didn’t mind him going silent. Being like this, tangled up in each other’s arms, was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> my last asanoya week work ;-;
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy this little drabble! it's short but i think it's a nice sendoff for the week <3


End file.
